escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Christine
|lengua = Inglés |tema = |género = Horror |editorial = Signet books |fecha_publicación = 1983 |formato = |páginas = 503 p |isbn = |precedido_por = Cujo |seguido_por = Cementerio de animales }} Christine es una novela del escritor estadounidense Stephen King, publicada en 1983. Cuenta la historia de un automóvil aparentemente poseído por fuerzas sobrenaturales. En 1983 se realizó la película sobre Christine. Sinopsis La historia comienza con un joven llamado Arnie, el es un muchacho muy estudioso, esta en el club de ajedrez, tiene acné, usa anteojos, es la burla del colegio. Arnie tiene un amigo, llamado Denis. Denis y Arnie hacen todo juntos y son muy buenos amigos desde que eran niños. Denis juega en el equipo de futbol y además es popular. Una tarde, mientras viajaban en el auto de Denis, Arnie ve un Carro viejo muy descuidado, modelo Plymouth Fury del año 1958, color rojo. El carro tenía un rotulo que decía se vende. A pesar de que el carro estaba malo, Arnie lo compra y lo lleva a un garaje para arreglarlo. Cuando lo compra el vendedor le dice que el carro se llama Christine. Arnie no puede tener el carro en la casa porque tuvo una discusión con sus padres por haber comprado el carro sin el permiso de ellos. Al Tiempo Denis comienza a notar ciertos cambios en Arnie como: desaparece el acné, deja de usar anteojos, deja de jugar ajedrez, etc. Arnie está obsesionado con el auto que compró, solo habla de él. Arnie trabaja arduamente el auto y logra restaurarlo, Además Arnie conoce a una mujer muy bonita llamada Leigh y empiezan a salir juntos. Leigh es la mujer más bonita del colegio. Una noche, los abusivos del colegio entran al garaje y destruyen a Christine. Después empiezan a ver varias muertes, con la peculiaridad de que casi todas esas muertes fueron a personas que alguna vez molestaron a Arnie o a Christine. Denis descubre que Christine tiene vida, Denis se lo cuenta a Leigh, y ella confiesa que ella también lo sospechaba. Luego Denis y Leigh se enfrentan finalmente con Christine, montados en una maquina de construcción. Mientras destruyen a Christine, a muchos kilómetros están Arnie y su madre muriendo por un enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Christine anteriormente. El padre de Arnie muere días antes de que destruyeran a Christine, porque se quedó atrapado dentro de Christine y se murió intoxicado por los gases del carro. Las ultimas palabras de Dennis al Final del libro * Ingles: I keep Thinking of George Lebay in Ohio his sister in colorado. Leigh in New Mexico What if it's started again? What if it's working it's way east, Finish the Job? Saving me for last? His single-minded purpouse. His unending fury. Personajes * Dennis Guilder, protagonista. * Arnnold "Arnie" Cunningham y Leigh Cabot, Amigos de Dennis coprotagonistas. * Roland D. Lebay, Veterano de Guerra(le vende el coche a Arnie y aunque muere, su "espíritu" sigue morando en Christine), secundario. * Michael y Regina Cunningham, padres de Arnie, secundarios. Adaptación cinematográfica * En 1983 se realizó la película sobre Christine fue dirigida por John Carpenter, y protagonizada por Keith Gordon, John Stockwell, Alexandra Paul, y Harry Dean Stanton. * Se comenzó a filmar un remake a finales de 2007. Precursores * La idea de una auto viviente y maligno fue utilizado previamente en la película de 1977 The Car. * Un episodio de La Dimensión Desconocida titulado You Drive sobre un auto con mente propia se maneja a sí mismo. Curiosidades * En un episodio de Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Billy consigue un triciclo de niña a quien le pone nombre y se obsesiona con él, al final resulta que el triciclo tiene mente propia de una manera similar a Christine. * En un episodio de "Los padrinos mágicos" el padre de Timmy se obsesiona con un auto similar a Christine * En un Episodio de Isla de Mutantes Peri Y Canape Encuentran un auto que resulta tener mente propia similar a Christine * En un Episodio de ¿Que Hay de Nuevo Scooby Doo? la llamada "Maquina del Misterio" Cobra vida y Se Conduce a Si Misma Categoría:Novelas de Stephen King Categoría:Novelas de terror bg:Кристин cs:Christina (román) de:Christine (Stephen King) en:Christine fi:Christine, tappaja-auto fr:Christine (fiction) hu:Christine (regény) it:Christine - la macchina infernale ja:クリスティーン (小説) nl:Christine (Stephen King) pl:Christine (powieść) pt:Christine ru:Кристина (роман) sv:Christine (roman)